<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, to see without my eyes by kiroiimye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675950">oh, to see without my eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye'>kiroiimye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange 2020, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pining Miya Atsumu, Romantic Fluff, high school timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote><p>Atsumu can barely recall whether he texted his dates the morning of, or whether he texted his dates at all. Was that normal? Or is he supposed to text in the morning before the date?</p>
<p><i>Bzzt.</i></p>
<p>Atsumu has his phone out in record time and his heart stutters at the sight of Hinata’s name on his screen.</p>
<p><i>Shou-kun &lt;3: getting ready now! so excited to see you ^///^</i></p><p><i></i></p>
<p><i></i></p>
<p>Atsumu: me too~ waiting at the train station rn</p>
<p>[image.png]</p>
<p>Shou-kun &lt;3: aaa so close! can’t wait to see you atsumu-kun &lt;33</p>
<p>If Atsumu almost misses his train because he’s too busy staring at Hinata’s line of hearts, no one, and he reiterates, no one has to know.</p></blockquote><p>Words have a deeper meaning and in this case, Atsumu can't figure out whether he invited Hinata on a date or a platonic hang out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, to see without my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camillie/gifts">Camillie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi!! i hope you enjoy this short, sweet thing Morisae!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The train arrives at exactly ten in the morning. It sits at the station for approximately five minutes, before departing for its destination. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of time to get to the station without stressing about being late. But Atsumu is on the platform at nine-thirty sharp, dressed in the cleanest, button-up shirt he has (a lie, he swiped it from Osamu’s closet), black skinny jeans that are artfully ripped (and also not from his dismal wardrobe—Suna had been kind enough that particular day to lend him clothes), and designer shoes that he spent all afternoon the day before scrubbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that Atsumu’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course; he’s been on plenty of dates in the past. He has experience in this sort of field, he knows how to charm a date and make them laugh and be the most gentlemanlike he can be. Not that any of those relationships ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>lasted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but moot point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu is damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced </span>
  </em>
  <span>in romance and he is totally, one-hundred percent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>nervous for his first hangout (date) with Hinata Shouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had started as a casual thing, as it usually does: Atsumu meets Hinata at Karasuno’s first national tournament the year before, they become friends after the game, exchange numbers, and end up staying up at night, texting tragedies over school and volleyball and sending cat videos at ungodly hours in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all: a typical friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then on an extremely </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitty </span>
  </em>
  <span>day, where Atsumu leaves his homework at home, bombs a test, and forgets his volleyball bag on the other side of the school, Hinata calls him with a happy-go-lucky chirp and the sunniest laugh to rival the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes Atsumu laugh on that one bad day, when no one else can, is able to get Atsumu to talk about his problems, and by the end of the night, when Hinata falls asleep on the other side of the phone after trying to sing Atsumu to sleep, Atsumu comes to the sudden realization that is irreversibly, fearlessly, wonderfully in love with Hinata Shouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which brings Atsumu to the next step: asking the boy on a date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been asked on dates and he’s asked people on dates, so it should’ve gone relatively well. But every time Atsumu tries, the words choke in his mouth and he ends up gaping like a fish out of water until Hinata gracefully changes the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the seventh day of Atsumu’s crisis, he finally blurts out, all in one go, “Weshouldhangoutsometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like the two of us?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. Just us,” Atsumu chokes out. Hinata understands his mindless babble. Could anyone be more perfect?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Are you free this weekend?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was that. Atsumu hasn’t completely failed at romance, just yet. He still has game, no matter how pitiful it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu and Suna totally fell over in laughter when Atsumu had told them, but well. Win some, lose some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s how Atsumu finds himself on the train platform at nine-thirty in the morning, when it arrives at exactly ten. Not out of nervousness. Just because he likes to be on time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu checks his phone for the umpteenth time. He scrolls through the volleyball group chat, where Osamu and Suna are undoubtedly bullying his pitiful love life, scrolls past his various social media notifications, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. No text from Shouyou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heaves a sigh. “Do people text early on the first date?” he wonders out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu can barely recall whether he texted his dates the morning of, or whether he texted his dates at all. Was that normal? Or is he supposed to text in the morning before the date?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu has his phone out in record time and his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>stutters </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the sight of Hinata’s name on his screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shou-kun &lt;3: getting ready now! so excited to see you ^///^</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu: me too~ waiting at the train station rn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[image.png]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shou-kun &lt;3: aaa so close! can’t wait to see you atsumu-kun &lt;33</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Atsumu almost misses his train because he’s too busy staring at Hinata’s line of hearts, no one, and he reiterates, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-kun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu almost falls backward at the orange blur that launches at him, and he barely catches Hinata in his arms in time before his back hits the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m so sorry, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu’s vision comes back into focus and he’s immediately hyper-aware of the large brown-golden eyes that peer down at him, shining with concern and excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that settles it. He definitely might not survive this...hangout-date-thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he assures. His arm comes around Shouyou, pulling him into his chest. “It’s good to see you too, Shou-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his utter delight, Shouyou nuzzles his chest happily and his next words are muffled and barely audible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell good, Atsumu-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad Hinata can’t see his face because he’s very, very sure it’s a dark shade of red. He buries his face into Hinata’s mop of orange hair, just to be sure (and totally not to smell the scent of sandalwood and oranges that surrounds him). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, you too,” he mumbles. “Do you think we should get up now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Hinata scrambles to get up and he grabs Atsumu’s hand, tugging him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu’s pleasantly surprised by the grip of Hinata’s hands (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>how warm and soft his hands are, despite his years of volleyball). He feels the phantom touch of Hinata’s hands in his when the other boy lets go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready to get lunch?” Hinata asks cheerfully, clearly oblivious to Atsumu’s inner panic over </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata leads them to a cafe on the corner of a block, fifteen minutes away. Throughout the whole walk, Hinata told Atsumu about volleyball practices, the new combos he was learning, his schoolwork, and his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu figures he’s supposed to be paying attention to the steady stream of words coming out of his mouth, but he’s more focused on the shine in Hinata’s eyes, how his entire face lights up as he speaks, and the emphatic hand gestures he makes when he wants to make a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s endearingly cute, and Atsumu sort of just wants to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him until his cheeks are pink. Just sort of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive at the cafe, Hinata pauses his chatter to let the waiter sit them at a table outside. He turns his attention to Atsumu then, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how have you been, Atsumu-kun? How’s volleyball going?” Hinata beams a sunshine radiant smile that shoots straight to Atsumu’s heart and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>His brain is so damn</span> <span>fried that he can’t </span><em><span>think.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>“I—er. Been doin’ alright,” he mutters. “Can’t remember too much really, just a blur of a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter that he earns absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>kills </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, I see! Been busy, right? Homework and volleyball and...uh…” Hinata’s voice gets softer and his ears look </span>
  <em>
    <span>pink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Going on dates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dates. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu almost falls out of his chair. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone on a date since he and Hinata started talking and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fathom why Hinata would bring up such a topic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s saved by the waiter coming by to take their order, and once the waiter’s gone, Hinata’s resumed talking about some odd thing or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu heaves a sigh of relief and tries to actually listen to Hinata talking this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still gets a bit distracted by the drum of Hinata’s fingers against the table, the flutter of his lashes, and the depth of his voice, but well. No one has to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up splitting the bill after lunch. Though Atsumu had </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>on paying, Hinata was stubborn on paying for both of them, which resulted in a split bill. It’s almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>how persistent he is, except for the fact that it’s starting to feel more like two guys hanging out, rather than two guys going on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Atsumu would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them to be on a date, he can’t exactly tell whether Hinata sees it that way and he doesn’t want to make any assumptions because there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no damn way </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Hinata would think of Atsumu the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are so many other people who Hinata could be with, and out of the endless list of people, Atsumu probably wouldn’t even make the top ten. He and Hinata had only just become friends and recently started talking. They’ve only just reached the tip of the iceberg when it comes to their relationship, and Atsumu has so much more to learn about Hinata before he can even consider being his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t stop him from staring at Hinata when they walk down the street to their next destination, and doesn’t stop him from wishing that maybe he could reach out and intertwine his fingers with the other boy’s and have it be something </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day, Atsumu allows. One day, he can confess his feelings to Hinata and maybe have them reciprocated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu blinks out of his thoughts and looks down at his companion. Hinata’s staring at him, his eyes soft with concern and another feeling that he can’t exactly place. His eyes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with that unnamed feeling and it makes Atsumu’s throat choke up, makes his stomach warm with cage butterflies, makes his heart skip another beat or two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forget about ‘one day.’ Atsumu might just blurt out his confession at the end of the day because he doesn’t think he can last any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-kun, are you alright?” Hinata sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried and Atsumu feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>for having another gay crisis in front of the object of his affections.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he reassures. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata squints at him. “Does it have something to do with this date we’re on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu almost has a stroke. Hinata just called it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I really, really like you, Atsumu-kun! And I want to make sure you know that I want this to be a date!” Hinata steps closer, his eyes burning with a fiery determination that makes Atsumu’s heart skip a beat. “I hope you accept my feelings!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost straight out of a manga panel. Hinata’s confession is copied almost word for word from a shoujo manga and the way he looks—so stubborn, so fierce, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>—looks reminiscent of a shoujo heroine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had it not been for the boring backdrop of two concrete buildings and Atsumu about to have a stroke in the middle of the street, it might’ve almost been </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know we’ve only been talking for a short amount of time, but I do have feelings for you and I want you to be on a date with me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Atsumu is still on his feet and conscious is a feat in itself. He stares at Hinata, dumbfounded that one: Hinata has feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and two: Hinata beat him to confessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shou-kun, I—-” His tongue is heavy and numb and his head is suddenly void of any thoughts, any grand confession he hoped to have. “I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Hinata looks a little disheartened by Atsumu’s lack of positive response and the shine in his eyes is starting to dissipate. The smaller boy bites his lip and he looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu knows he needs to do something, to react in a way to show that he feels the same way, and do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he does the only thing he can think of: pull Hinata flush to his chest and say, “Can I kiss you?” He’s positive Hinata’s gaping at him right now, but he drops his head onto Hinata’s hair and holds him tighter. “I like you too, and I want to kiss you, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-kun—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not doing it out of pity, I just really like you a lot and I’m shitty at confessions and things like this and I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can kiss me.” Hinata pulls his face out of Atsumu’s chest and looks at him in the eye. There’s a pretty glow around him, shining through his smile and the hope in his eyes. “I’d really love it if you kissed me, Atsumu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu almost slants at the lack of honorifics after his name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata is going to send him to an early grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu cups Hinata’s cheek, tilting his chin up ever-so-slightly, and he can feel Hinata’s breath against his skin before he closes the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a very simple, very soft kiss that lasts for less than a second, but it takes all the breath away from Atsumu and frees the caged butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He feels warm and tingly all over, as if he just stepped out of a hot sauna, and it doesn’t help that Hinata’s staring at him like he gave him the sun and stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we do that again?” Hinata asks, his voice a hushed whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu wraps an arm around Hinata’s waist and draws him closer, feeling a smile curl onto the edge of his lips. “As many times as you want, Shouyou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if they spent more than half the date kissing and holding hands…well, no one else has to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Atsumu boards the train home, lips tingling after kissing Shouyou goodbye, he changes the relationship status on his social media and uploads a selfie of them at an ice cream store. He’s immediately bombarded with text messages less than five minutes later, more than half of them being from Osamu and Suna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu contemplates responding, but then Shouyou’s name appears in a notification banner and he grins sappily. Maybe he’ll let certain people know </span>
  <em>
    <span>later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wahhh i love atsuhina so much but i don't write them enough TT this event was a great way to jump back into atsuhina hell :DD thank you for your wonderful prompts morisae!! i had a lot of fun writing this and i really hope you enjoyed this !! (≧◡≦) ♡</p>
<p>thank you to everyone else reading this!! your support means a bunch (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>music inspo!!</p>
<p>♪ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0CP9zpbmAQ">mystery of love </a> - title<br/>♪ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d1wKn-oJnA">i think he knows </a><br/>♪ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERoiZXhUGtA">they don't know about us</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>